prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC18
is the 18th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 553rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Haruka finds out that Mochizuki Yume, the author of her favorite book ''"''The Flower Princess", will be having an autograph session and learns from her why the story does not have a proper ending to it. Meanwhile, Twilight comes up with a plan to finish off the Cures once and for all. Synopsis One morning as Haruka works on Pafu's hair, Yui runs up to inform her of exciting news: Mochizuki Yume, a picture book author who published "The Flower Princess," will be having an autograph session. It was because of that book that Haruka dreamed of becoming a Flower Princess, and right away she is filled to the brim with excitement. The following day the girls learn just how popular Yume is, finding a large crowd of people before them while they head inside. In doing so Yui recalls how much she used to read the story when she was little, and once inside they observe various drawings from the book and Haruka tells Pafu and Aroma the story of the Flower Princess. The tale stars a beautiful young Princess who was as kind as she was pretty. Her smile was enough to make everyone feel better, and even flowers would bloom in her presence. But one day a bird, envious of her popularity lied to lead her into a dark and terrifying forest by claiming the neighboring lands Prince has come to see her. However, she did not fear the witch or blame the bird for its behavior, and in this time the bird reflected on what it did and saved her. After they got to safety the bird apologized for what it did. It's then Aroma interrupts, claiming the Princess cannot forgive the bird for what it did. But Haruka happily claims the Princess did, thanking him for saving her, and to their surprise, when the bird smiled along with her, the witches forest suddenly became a beautiful one. With that, they continued on for home and the story came to its end. While Pafu and Aroma fall in love with it, Haruka points out something that bothered her before. The Princess never found her prince, so it lacked a clear ending and she is hoping to ask Yume about this. It's then Yui runs up to inform her they need to get into the autograph line after she sees it begin forming, and Haruka hands over Pafu before joining her. As her turn arrives, Haruka finds herself growing further anxious and slowly steps into the room to find Yume opposite of her. They greet each other and Haruka asks for the signature before admitting how much she loves the story. She admits her desire to become a Princess as well and mentions wanting to know more about her, so she goes on to ask if the Princess ever met her Prince. To her surprise, Yume comments that she never intended to write an ending to this story and signs the book, handing it back to Haruka as her turn comes to an end. After the session concludes, Haruka and Yui approach Yume once again as she leaves the building. She asks about the ending once more, and Yume confesses that originally when she wrote the story it was her desire to see her daughter grow up like a princess. She initially planned to conclude the story, but after getting feedback from children who read what she provided, she found herself unable to. Everyone envisioned how things ended for the Princess on their own, including what her daughter came up with. She loved them all, and because her story was born from imagination- allowing everyone to make their own endings saw to that. These words touch Haruka, but just then, Twilight arrives as she believes it is her time to finally defeat the Pretty Cures. Haruka and the others transform into the Pretty Cure, but Twilight defeats the three of them easily. She calls them all foolish and says that they were just fake princesses. However, Cure Flora does not give up as she rescues her picture book from being destroyed by Twilight, saying that Yume taught her that everyone has their own princess inside of them. Flora vows to be her own princess, and her strong feelings awaken the Miracle Lily Dress Up Key, allowing her to use Lys Tourbillon. The attack sends Twilight back, surprising Flora. She wastes no time and with Mermaid and Twinkle, they change into their new Mode Elegant and use their new attack, Trinity Explosion. Twilight is able to withstand the attack but feeling weakened she admits defeat- but not before telling off Flora as she retreats. The scenery returns to normal and Flora brings Yume to a bench. She awaits for Yume to awaken and silently bows to her before taking off. The girls change back to normal and meet up with Yui, Aroma, and Pafu. Since they began the Cures feel that they have grown, and Haruka thinks about the qualities of a Princess, realizing that in a way, the Flower Princess and the Grand Princesses are one and the same because of the qualities they share. She realizes that becoming a Grand Princess will bring her closer to her dream. The following day at Noble Academy, the Headmistress is approached by Shirogane, who asks why she decided to hold such an event now of all times. She admits that the 50th anniversary of the Academy was befitting for it, and remarks on the first year students, revealing that she is actually Yume Mochizuki. Major Events *Haruka meets Mochizuki Yume, the author of her favorite picture book. *Cure Flora receives her Miracle Lily Dress Up Key and uses Lys Tourbillon for the first time. *The Cures' new Mode Elegant debuts and they use Trinity Explosion for the first time. *It is revealed that Yume is the headmistress of Noble Academy. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Dyspear *Shut *Lock *Twilight Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Mochizuki Yume *Shirogane-san Trivia * This is the first episode to not feature a Zetsuborg. * When Cure Mermaid inserts her key into the Crystal Princess Rod, the Ice Dress Up Key is shown instead of the Bubble key. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure